Best Taught with Blood
by MsNita
Summary: Argost finally learns of Circe's affair with Doyle and decides she needs to learn that he doesn't like sharing his toys with others. DISCLAIMER: I only own Circe, Asterion, Nymphandora, Eunice, & Trionus. Secret Saturdays belong to Jay Stephens.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Secret Saturdays. I only own Circe, Asterion, Nymphandora, Eunice & Trionus. Let's just say that I _know_ Argost does not share well with others.**

...

Circe sighed in contentment as she snuggled further into Doyle's arms. They were lying in front of a warm fire. They had decided to stay the night at an inn somewhere in Alaska after he had helped his family with another cryptid.

"So, what's new with Argost?" he asked, playing with her hair.

"I think that he's catching on to our little affair," she replied.

"Finally?" he chuckled, "I was beginning to think he's so busy trying to find Kur that he wouldn't even notice I was in the same bed as you."

"You still haven't gotten that far, darling," she teased.

"Yeah, but _he_ hasn't had the pleasure of skinny dipping with you in the Caribbean," Doyle bragged, "or bathing with you in Paris."

"Now, what are _you _bragging for?" she teased.

"I have _some_ room to brag," he admitted.

Circe giggled as she laid her head against his chest. She was content listening to his heartbeat as he continued to play with her hair. They both drifted off to sleep soon after.

Argost growled as he watched Doyle drop Circe off at her job. He sneered as Doyle stole a kiss before taking off. His claws were leaving scratch marks on the building he was standing near.

Who does she think she is that she thinks she can cheat on me? His mind raged.

A slight smirk appeared on his face as thought of a cruel resolution. If she thought she was free to do what she wants then he was going to have to teach her otherwise. He left to get what would need to _help_ her come quietly.

"After all," he chuckled, "life's greatest lessons are best taught ... with _blood."_

Circe walked into the ladies' dressing room for a brief reprieve. None of the waitresses were there so she had some time to herself. She noticed a red rose across her vanity.

"'To the lady with the golden pipes,'" she read, "'yours truly, V. V. Argost.' Aw, isn't he dear?"

"Hello, my pet," Argost muttered as he appeared out of the shadow.

"Now to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked.

"Tell me, my dear," Argost replied, "how is it Doyle can catch you and I ... can't?"

"We wondered when you would find out," she stated, turning her chair toward him.

"Was it all a game?"

"For me, it was at first, but then it was just so fun being with him. It wasn't all about pleasure and conquering like it is with you."

"Do you have _any_ feelings for me?"

"Do you ... me?"

"How can you ask such a thing?"

"Don't play innocent Argost. It doesn't suit you."

"Yes, I only began this relationship in hopes that it would be physical, but I don't recall saying that you could see other people."

"I don't recall you saying that I couldn't."

"One would think it was implied," Argost yelled.

"You want me so bad, Argost?" Circe exclaimed, pushing herself up to sit on her vanity now. "Fine, I'll stay put long enough for you to try."

Argost inched closer hesitantly, wondering if it was just a trap. She didn't move, but she didn't have her usual smirk either. Slowly, he made his way to her. He slid in between her legs as he inched closer to her face.

He sighed before saying, "You know my dear, I don't take too well to the idea of sharing."

She grunted when he stabbed her with a tranquilizer he had hidden. She looked in alarm at the tranq sticking out of her abdomen with his hand lightly grasping it. She reached out to grasp his shoulders as he pulled out the tranq and dropped it. He caught her before she completely collapsed.

Some time later, Circe awoke in a dark room on a hard floor. She was still groggy from the drugs She was startled when she heard a door open and a path of light focused on her.

"So, you're finally awake," Argost cooed.

"Where am I, Argost?" she asked seriously.

"Where do you think you are?" he replied after a dark chuckle.

She looked around to see she was in one of the cells that he used for his cryptids. As she looked, she saw that she wasn't wearing her red dress. She was wearing a dress that she had never seen before. It was a dark, poofy princess-like dress. Her hands were bolted in cuffs that connected to the wall thanks to a big, bulky chain.

"Release me Argost," Circe demanded.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" he asked, "I don't have to share you this way."

"You can't keep me here Argost," she exclaimed, "I'm not one of your cryptids!"

He chuckled as he shut the door on his way out. She screamed out his name in rage as his shadow disappeared. He didn't see the whites of her eyes glow red and black flames dance around her eyelashes.

"I refuse to be ignored Argost," she growled, "you had best pray to whatever god you follow. When I get out, I'll teach you a lesson you ought never forget."

Later that day, Munya appeared with a tray. He grunted his usual greeting to her as he placed the tray in front of her. It had a light salad, two other greens, chicken that was already cut up, and a glass of ice water. Munya was hesitant as he took a little of the salad and tried to feed her.

"How long does he plan on keeping me here?" she asked.

She ate the salad after he shrugged. Munya wasn't the one to be blamed, he was just the faithful servant of Argost. True, he was sadistic, but he wasn't a complete fool. Circe cooperated as he continued to feed her. He gathered the tray when she was done and turned to leave.

"Munya," Circe said calmly, causing Munya to pause, "I will get out of here. You know that, right?"

Munya nodded as he exited the door. Circe stretched out to sleep. If she was going to get out, she was going to need her strength. She'd let Argost have his little victory, she knew that it would only last so long.

She awoke as Argost entered her cell. She gave him the same dull look she had on their first date. Argost chuckled as he had Munya set a chair down. He gestured for her to sit in it, which she did begrudgingly. It made sense to her as the chain went taut when she sat down, forcing her to place her hands on her knees. It was his way of being near her without being in any mortal danger. She didn't move as he pulled her hair over the back of the chair. He began to brush it like it was the most natural thing in the world. She sat there, agitated by his level of casualness.

"You don't expect this to win you any favor points with me, do you?" she snapped.

Argost chuckled as he said, "Why would I need favor points when I have you safely tucked away?"

"Tucked away, yes, but for how long?" she retorted.

"As long as I see fit," he answered, "maybe _after_ I get you to beg for the one thing that _I've_ been left begging for."

Like a dog for a bone, Circe thought as she stated in a sing-song manner, "You had best hope that Asterion doesn't come looking for me, or else, you'll see why his family disowned him, ignorant fools."

Argost chuckled as he continued to brush her hair. She ignored any further attempts at small talk. When he had finished, he grasped her chin and kissed her forcefully. She didn't respond when one of his fangs cut her bottom lip, drawing blood. He smirked as his tongue slid up the path the blood had left as it seeped from the wound. He knew that if he left it, her lip would swell with infection. He simply would have Munya tend to it later.

"Au revoir, my pet," Argost hummed.

Circe continued to ignore him as he exited her cell. She didn't even move as he shut the door behind him. She could hear his chuckle under the roar of the multitude of cryptids. The hair on the back of her neck bristled as she fought the desire to throw the chair at the cell door, wanting to not give him the satisfaction of riling her up.

I go and steal any information Epsilon's team ever has on me, she thought with a sour face, and _yet_ I can't get out of these stupid chains! Why did Trionus have to _chat_ with him? Where did he even get these? I asked for it, though. I told him I'd be still long enough for him to try. Damn me, and my big mouth.

...

A knock came to the door and Asterion answered it in a rush, hoping that it would be Circe. Doyle waved nervously as Asterion growled at him. Nymphandora pushed past the giant along with the rest of the household.

"Where is she?" Nymphandora roared.

"Wait, what?" Doyle asked, confused. "Wait, where's Circe?"

"That's what we're hoping you'd know," Eunice exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Doyle retorted.

"She never came home after your date," Trionus replied.

"What?" Doyle yelled, "I dropped her off at work! She was fine then!"

"Who could have taken her then?" Nymphandora wondered aloud as Asterion whined.

...

A few days had passed, and Circe went through the same routine day after day. Argost would brush her hair in the morning and before bed. Munya would come in about midday to feed her. Then Argost would have the audacity to watch her as he made her give herself a sponge bath, unless he was in a particularly good mood then he would have her sit to where the chain was taut and actually bathe her himself. Circe almost lost what patience she had when he decided that her legs needed a shave and took on the task himself. Circe managed to patiently wait it out, knowing her moment would arrive.

She was moderately surprised when Van Rook waltzed into her cell. He paused as she sized him up while the cryptid struggled against him. He didn't quite know what to make of her.

"Hello Van Rook," Circe chirped as an idea popped into her head, "it's nice to finally meet you."

"So, you're that Circe chick I've heard so much about," he replied.

"I am," she answered.

"So, I take it Argost's jealousy got the better of him, eh?" he teased.

"Indeed," she groaned.

"If he were a _real_ man, he wouldn't need to have you chained like good dog," he stated, "How long has he had you like...?" Not bothering to finish as he gestured to the getup Argost put her in.

"A few days, maybe a week," she responded before she held up her cuffs with a coy look on her face. "How about you let me loose?"

Van Rook chuckled, "What's in it for me?"

"Besides pissing Argost off? What would you like?" she chortled.

Van Rook thought about it. After all, he had a lot of power in his hands. He betted that if he asked for her body, she'd give it to him. However, he already knew what he wanted.

"As long as I get paid," he stated.

"As you wish," she whispered.

Argost raged as Munya told him that Circe had escaped. Munya had gone to feed her and found her cell empty, her cuffs lying on the floor. He had Munya go out and look for her. He hadn't noticed the figure standing in his doorway.

"Hello Argost," Circe cooed dangerously causing Argost to jump, "you've been a bad boy, Argost."

Argost was stunned to see Circe wearing a dominatrix outfit. She was holding in her hands a cat-o-nine tails. She also wore a devilish grin that even rivaled his own.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked nervously.

"I'm here to teach you a lesson," she said in a very sing-song manner, "and life's best lessons are taught ... with blood."

...

Munya paused as he entered Argost's bedroom. There before him lay Argost tied to his bed, breathing heavily and chuckling occasionally. Munya inched toward the bed, not really knowing what to do as he inspected the ripped clothes and specks of blood. Munya knew that there were welts that he couldn't see as he noticed blood flecked across a visible patch of Argost's glistening white fur.

"Munya," Argost said, chuckling through his pauses, "remind me to never ... piss her off ... again... Even though ... it was arousing, I ... I don't think I could ... live through a second round."

Argost cackled like a maniac as Munya untied his bloodied master.

...

**Snape: That's disturbed.**

**Alucard: He shaved her legs? Is that allowed?**

**SP: I got the idea thanks to my roommate telling me about that scene in _Fifty Shades_.**

**Snape: What? You didn't read the book yourself?**

**SP: I don't really care for reading smut half the time, but I have no problem writing it.**

**Alucard & Snape: Clearly.**


End file.
